


Angels and Assassins

by orphan_account



Series: An Undynamic Duo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Elaine Parker - Freeform, Female Protagonist, Guardian Angels, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Modern Assassins, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Sina Evans - Freeform, Violence, otaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elaine Parker and Sina Evans are both partners in crime. Well.... partners in assassination. They are both assassins is what I'm saying, but not the bad kinds. Their jobs are given to them straight from the government to take down all types of people, from murderers, to drug dealers. Even though Sina is very new to the agency and Elaine's been there for years they make great partners. Though one day an incident occurs at HQ leaving a cocky redhead and a nerdy blonde on the hunt for the person who changed their lives.





	1. Prologue

In the year 2020 technology was advancing by leaps and bounds. Racism, sexism, homophobia has been at an all time low. It would seem like an era of peace. But with the advances in technology, came advances in new addictive and dangerous drugs, more advanced and dangerous weaponry, corporations the feed off the money of the poor. Most people just try to leave it be and hope the criminal activity goes away on its own. Some have protested. Though there is an organization that works together to give those criminals the justice they deserve. These people are called: Assassins.  

\----YEAR: 2020----MONTH: APRIL----DAY: 20TH----LOCATION: OUTSIDE C.O.B.R.A HEADQUARTERS----

On the outer rim of C.O.B.R.A (Criminal Organization of Bloodiness, Revenge and Assassination) was a young Irish/American woman in her late 20's. She had short blond hair, glasses and wore a green hoodie and blue jeans. This woman was Sina Evans, a 5"4 assassin newbie. Hell, today was her first day in the hard to get into organization.

 _I wonder if I should go back and change, this doesn't seem very appropriate for my first day here. Crap, but if I go back now I could be late, and that would be a really bad first impression. But it would be even worse if I look like a slob in front of my new potential partners._ She muttered to herself deep in thought.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Sina is an over thinker with anxiety problems. The only reason she was accepted was because of her brain and ingenuity. Sina has pretty much had to figure out how to do all the things an adult would and can do since she had no parents or guardians growing up. Now you might be asking yourself "Why would an anxiety filled nerd want to be a killer for the government?" And that is a story for another day.

With her hand on her chin Sina was muttering to herself about what to do until "Okay, that's it I'm going ba-" "Hey, who are you?!" That's when a woman in her early 30's walked up to Sina. She was 5"11 and had long red hair. Snapping out of her daze Sina spoke.

"I am Sina Evans from Chicago. I was recently accepted into this organization, and today is my first day." The mystery woman looked at a file and then back up at Sina. Then almost instantaneously the look on her face lightened up. 

"Oh so YOU'RE Sina Evans! I'm Elaine Parker, Terra mentioned to me that there was a newbie coming to this organization and since I've worked here for over 5 years, she said that I should be your partner"

"Wait what? Before you were just-" "Yeahhhh I get that a lot. Whenever I see a potential threat or target I go full kill mode." Elaine clarified with her hand behind her head. A few moments later and she was right next to Sina.  _Of course I'm tiny compared to her._

 _"_ So are you coming or am I going to have to drag you inside." "Oh, uh, right." By the time they walked to the main entrance of C.O.B.R.A Sina got a better look at the amount of security this place had. They had electric wires that not only have barb wire at the top but went up 20 feet. Inside the fence area looked almost as if nothing was there, but...  _I thought that those underground bases weren't real this is amazing!_ Sina screamed to herself in a voice of pure excitement. At the entrance had a man in a booth type thing that you would see at toll things on the highway.

"Morning Foster!" Elaine exclaimed to the bored looking brunette.

"Is this a new member?" He muttered in an uninterested voice.

"Yeah I am, I'm Sina, nice to meet you!" Sina cheerfully stated while giving her hand out for him to shake.

"Bet you won't be that happy and perky when you're out killing people." That phrase made the whole area go dead silent. With Elaine looking furious, and Sina looking anxious, you can tell that he just wanted to give them a rough morning.

 "I'm sorry about him Sina, he never really agreed to the "field" work we do here, but he likes the pay so he stayed" Elaine cleared her throat "Let's just go inside and get you set up here." "Oh yeah, let's go..." And on that note the two walked to a rectangular box with a scanner on it.

Elaine took out an ID card that looked like a fingerprint and held it over the scanner. Seconds later the ground shook and opened up with a large ramp to the inside. On the outside Sina looked mildly interested but on the inside she was fangirling. _This is absolutely incredible! I never thought that I would get to see an underground base operate like this!_    

"Pretty cool right? I flipped out when I saw this for the first time." "Yeah, this is really fucking amazing!"

"Wow, I didn't take you for a cursor, you look kind of like an innocent little girl" Sina blushed in embarrassment.  _Does she really think that I'm a toddler?! Is that how everyone else sees me here?! -"_ "Though I wouldn't be fooled with the little girl act with those D's handing off your chest-" "OOOkay let's just go" Sina interrupted red as a tomato as she stormed off. "You can't go anywhere without me! Hey! Wait up!" Elaine yelled as she jogged to keep up with an embarrassed Sina down the ramp.

By the time the duo reached the bottom of the ramp the passage closed up and the inside lit up. While Sina was staring up in fascination at the technology, Elaine walked up to a number lock by a door and punched in a code, opening the door. "Welcome to C.O.B.R.A headquarters!" Elaine exclaimed with her arms panning to all the areas in HQ.

There were so many different people but the ones who stood out the most to Sina were: A white man in his 30's with Dirty blonde hair working near some computers near the front. Talking to him was a white man in his late 20's with a pompadour haircut. Then seconds later a black woman with a pixie cut in formal looking clothing was scolding the two male workers for being off track. 

 _Everything is so high tech. Is it because the government funds this place? That could be the - "_ Woah!" Sina was cut off as Elaine grabbed her hand and brought her to the front desk.

"Hey, Elaine, is this the newbie that was coming here that everyone keeps talking about?" The man with blonde hair asked. "Yep, this is my new partner Sina Evans, and SIna this is my good friend, Aaron Hill."

"You're a lot shorter than I imagined you but welcome aboard to the team. I know a lot of people your age don't normally supporting what we do here at C.O.B.R.A, so why are you so interested in our work?" Sina looked down at her feet. Her heart was racing, she could barely make out a whisper. "sorry.... i don't want to talk..... about it.... sorry...." And Aaron picking up those cues he spoke again.

"It's no problem Miss Sina if you don't feel comfortable telling us now that's perfectly fine. Let's just get you set up here." He started opening a program on his computer soon he attached a metal brick like object to the screen.

"This box here scans your fingerprint and uploads it to a computer, and with that I can create a fingerprint ID that will let you get in here. Kind of like those book ID scanners you see in libraries. Just place any of your fingers onto here and I can register it to your worker ID." She nodded and placed her thumb on the the cold metal object making her slightly flinch. (She hates the cold so much that she has worn hoodies in july weather) A few seconds later Aaron pulled the device away and saved it to the computer's hard drive. "Now what?"

"Well, it should take me until the end of the day to complete this, so why don't you show her around HQ, Elaine?"

Elaine stretched her arms and spoke "Sounds good to me. Plus while on this little tour we can decide what type of assassin you feel best training for."

"Wait, there are more than one type?"

"Yeah sorry about that Sina, we keep most of the info on different types of assassins hidden from the rest of the world so that way our targets are less prepared. For example -"Aaron was interrupted by Elaine

"I've memorized all the different pressure points and weak spots in the human body, and use them to my advantage. For example I can stab a target in an artery but then punch them in a different part of their body so that way they won't feel the pain of the first attack."

"And Ray Stone is one of the best snipers we have in this district." Aaron finished leaning back on his chair.

"Wait, who's Ray Stone?"

"He's the guy that was talking to me when you got here Sina, he has the mind and body of a child but he's never missed a shot in his 2 years of service to us. Not to mention you guys have the help of a top class hacker to help track your target down."

"Yeah, yeah but there is no way anyone here can match up to our boss Terra Smith. Not only is she the best at knives and blade based weaponry but to find a target she will psychologically fuck up a target's ally to get them to talk. She's definitely not someone you want to screw with." After Elaine finished her sentence a hand grabbed Sina's shoulder. She looked up and saw a 5"10 black women in a pixie cut. SHe barely had to guess who it was.

Putting one hand behind her head Sina spoke. "Are you Terra Smith?"

She just gave a warm smile. "The one and only. And you must be Sina Evans." "Yeah I am, sorry, I'm just a little nervous to be around people who can kill me in seconds if they wanted to but I'm sure that dumb fear will go away the longer I work here!"

"That's what I like to here, now did you get everything set up?"

"Yes ma'am. All I have to do now is transfer the finger scan to the ID card and we should be good to go."

"Since this is your first day you might think that you get an easy day, but we like to work our newbies as soon as they get here. So let's go and find you a suitable assassination style.

 


	2. Introduction to Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sina finds her assassination class, though it was kind of shoved onto her by Elaine and Terra.

\----YEAR: 2020----MONTH: APRIL----DAY: 20TH----LOCATION: 50 FEET BELOW C.O.B.R.A HEADQUARTERS----

(Sina Point Of View)

Terra and Elaine took me to a lower level of the building. As if you couldn't get anymore underground we were now 50 feet below street level. Once the elevator was opened I was greeted by a variety of different rooms, some rooms had metal insides and targets, others had chemical labs, and so on. I'm guessing these are where you go to train.  _ I wonder what's good for me. I don’t necessarily excel at anything physical like shooting or running. _

"Hey Sina? Are you falling asleep? It's 10 am in the morning!" Snapping out of my thoughts I looked to see Elaine smirking at me. "Yeah I'm awake I was only thinking about stuff."

Putting her hand on her hip Elaine spoke again "Well... what kind of stuff are you thinking about? Is it a boyfriend?" God, I'm starting to hate that smirk of hers and it isn't even my second day yet. "No it's not, I was only thinking about what I'm going to practice for, I'm weak physically, and I have low stamina, and most of these involve at least one of those two things."

"Don't worry, we are the ones you even let you get inside this facility, I'm sure we'll find something that suits you. Why don’t we check out the back of this area in the building since those are the non physical areas such as chemicals." Terra commented.

“I don’t get why you don’t think you can handle those jobs, you could pretty much be any type and sneak around to get our targets, because of your height. I mean if you were any shorter you’d probably wind up poofing out of existence” Elaine mocked with an explosion hand effect.

“I get it! I’m short! ”I didn’t mean to yell but she has made fun of my height the second we met and I’d loath to deal with anymore height jokes.

“It looks like I have pressed some wrong buttons. Sorry about that! It’s a bad habit I have with people.” The cocky redhead put her hand behind her head and smiled, finally no more smirks. But that still had me confused.

“What do you mean habit?” “Well when I first meet someone I am known to make jokes about their height, body type, anything like that for a couple days or so I’ve been told. But since you’re my partner I guess I can try to stop it.” She offered playfully, causing my face to scrunch up in annoyance. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

“Alright, you can make fun of my height all you like, but in turn I’m going to call you ginger.” I ask with the same smirk that Elaine wore. (Sina: I know it was a lazy comeback but in my head at the time it was the perfect act of revenge.)

“Alright I see what you’re playing at. You got yourself a deal!”  _ That was easier than I thought. Wait, is she tricking me? Or am I only overthinking things again. No that’s not it either. Whatever it is, I don’t like it.  _

“Stop it” I finally snapped, I need to figure out what is going on inside that smug mind of hers.

“Stop what?” She acted genuinely confused. I looked at my feet and spoke again. “I don’t get how you can be so carefree and easy to get along with considering you’ve been doing for the past few years. If anything I’d expect you to be a lot colder, or more difficult to get along with! Are you planning something? Do you know something I don’t? I just have to know!” I screamed with my voice slightly cracking, gaining the attention of both Terra and Elaine.

Terra gave Elaine a sympathetic look before the ginger started walking towards me. “There are many reasons why I’ve been nicer to you compared to the others, and it’s not only because you’re my new partner. You’ll have to find that out on your own.” She finished while putting her hand on my shoulder.

Letting out a soft chuckle I grabbed her hand. “Yeah right…”

“Let’s keep walking, we have a lot to do today and can’t afford the time to chat.”

“Yes ma’am” Elaine stated when she jumped back, and I followed her in a normal tone not being phased (Sina: Probably because I didn’t see what she is capable of), and started walking to the near back of the floor.

\-------- 5 MINUTE TIME JUMP --------

 

The walk was longer than expected with us in awkward silence. The only thing Elaine and I heard was either the the people in the various rooms or Terra describing what the different rooms are used for. All in all I didn't know what to think with what I screamed at Elaine about. Maybe I felt upset because she didn't answer my question, or if it's guilt.

"So this is the area where you may be most suitable for your body type and physical abilities." Terra stated while looking back at what appeared to be my personal info form, and she made this glare at me that could set birds on fire while looking at me up and down.  _ Does she think I'm not... well... me? Why is she staring at me like that?! _

“On your form under “sexaulity” you marked it with “bisexual” right?” Terra’s words made me flush in embarrassment.  _ Where the hell did THAT come from?! _

“Um… yes I am! I-is that a problem?” I stuttered nervously. 

“No, actually it’s quite the opposite.” Terra reassured me, and continued. “And with your body type I think I may know exactly what would be the best choice for you, follow me.” She finished leading me to a room that looked kind of like a huge dressing room/closet. While I had no clue what to expect Elaine was snickering so I knew for a fact that she knows what Terra had in store for me. 

Upon entering the room I froze. All the female clothing was super revealing, nothing I wore there would be in my comfort zone. I started getting even more nervous when Terra picked out a black and white maid outfit that was my size. 

“Here try this on.”

“.................... What.” I stated giving the most perplexed look I have ever given someone in my life.

“Just put it on I’ll explain later.” Terra spoke intimidatingly, scaring me to run inside the changing room with the costume.

Putting on the tiny costume I realized that not only did it barely reach my legs but if a scene was like this in any anime I’ve seen I’d call it unnecessary fanservice’.  _ But this isn’t an anime, or a fucked up dream… I can’t believe I’m wearing this! This is the worst... _

After putting on the tiny skirt, tight shirt, and unnecessary headpiece, I reluctantly shuffled outside the changing room looking at the floor as red as a tomato. I look to the left and see Elaine slightly blushing, and at my right side had Terra nodding.

“It looks good, you’ll have to lose a bit of weight and work about a bit to improve your figure, but this looks good for now.”  _ What the absolute hell is she talking about?! _

“Can you just tell me why you want me to look like a maid for a kinky old man?” I asked but at the same time demanded. “And why do I need to lose weight?!” I added.

“Well because since you lack many physical abilities because of a severe leg injury you had years ago, and due to your poor eyesight, making you a bad shot, the best course of action would for you to be a subduction based assassin.”

“Wait wh-”

“And before you get confused you have to think about it. If you learn to specialize in this area you’ll be able to get close to your target without having to rush in, plus when you see their guard drop and you can use a knife to finish the job.” Terra reassured. I crossed my arms thinking that it would help with the clothing then spoke.

“I guess that makes sense, though what does being bisexual have to do with anything?”

“I thought you were supposed to be the smartest newbie we’ve had here.” Elaine spoke up catching me off guard. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” I yell.

“Being bi allows you to be able to seduce everyone except gay men and asexuals. So you’re able to take them on on almost anyone no matter what their sexuality is.”

“Hmm you’re right, and when the target is distracted Elaine can go and finish them off.”I realized. Then I made a second realization. “Can I change back into my normal clothing now?”

“Only when you’re leaving for the day, but over here, to work off that very clear embarrassment you are going to have to wear this.” Terra spoke with some humor in her voice and holding up my new uniform. She held a tight v-neck shirts with small jean skirts.

“I don’t get any say in this do I?” I mumbled.

“Nope! Now go and change maid-girl!” Elaine practically shouted as she shoved me back into the changing room with my new uniform. 

After taking off that damn outfit I put on the jean skirt and the red v-neck with my black shoes and walked out with a red tint on my face.

“There, I’m the the damn cloths, are you happy yet?”I scoffed with an exhausted expression on my face.

“-GASP- Language Sina!” Elaine shouted sarcastically while chuckling a second later. “Yeah, well you’re going to have to deal with my “language”.” I retorted back crossing my arms.

“-Ahem!-” Terra “coughed” to get our attention then spoke. “You can finish your conversation later, but we’re on a tight schedule. Now before we continue you filled out that you live in an apartment in the city, we have dorms almost right next to HQ. Would you be interested in moving out of your old apartment and living near here? You don’t have to answer now, it was just a question I wanted you to think about until you’re all situated here at the end of the day.” 

“I think I’m fine where I live, it’s near all my favorite shops and the rent is much cheaper compared to other places in the city.” I stated.

“That was a quick answer, kind of like Elaine.” After Terra finished that sentence I looked up and over at Elaine.

“My parents kicked me out of their house so I had no choice but to live in the dorms.” Elaine answered matter-of-factly.

“Yeah and you have never once cleaned your dorm. It always looks like a college party happened every single day…” Terra retorted.

“It’s not my fault! I don’t have time to clean my room! I’m always in a hurry in the mornings!” Elaine shouted.

“Yeah, you’re in a hurry to be the first person at the coffee shop near the dorms.” Terra replied in an exhausted tone. Their little argument caused me to chuckle a bit. Then Terra continued. “Ugh, nevermind I have work to do on this level Elaine, why don’t you show Sina around until her ID is ready.”

“Yeah yeah.” Elaine mumbled giving a mocking military salute.

“Oh and Sina.” Terra started.

“Yes?” I answered.

“Today is just an introduction day so you won’t have have to work that much, so don’t feel as if you have any work due for today. I do understand that you get anxious a lot so I felt like I had to clarify that for you. However starting tomorrow you will be working with Elaine to train with hand to hand weapons such as knives or poisons, since those will be the most useful skill for a person like you to learn, got it?”

“I understand one hundred percent.” I replied almost a little too formally earning a weird look from Elaine. “What?” I asked, the confusion in my voice being very obvious.

“Ehh, nevermind let’s just go.” She answered while walking back to the elevator, motioning for me to follow her.

“R-right, coming!”

Walking to the elevator I never really realized the the rest of my day, and the rest of my life would be affected so much by the Redhead and her personality. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story. It is the first one I have written that didn't revolve around fandoms. Also while Aaron, Ray, and foster have more original personalities I based the personalities and relationships of Elaine, Sina, and Terra on Natsu, Lucy/myself, and Erza from Fairy Tail. Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate any sort of critiques you have in mind for my story. All characters and main areas in Angels and Assassins belong to me, do not use them without my permission
> 
> ©2017 XThe_HeroX:Ao3
> 
> ©2017 XTheHeroX:quotev
> 
> ©2017 XNalu-DragneelX: DeviantArt
> 
> ©2017 EquestrianWarrior: Fanfiction.net


End file.
